Fool Me Twice
by MakaioRed
Summary: Yugi goes on holiday in Satan City with his wife and things go belly up for him. Then Krillin trains him in the ways of a martial artist, and Yugi takes a step further away from the art of effeminacy. Features Dan, from Street Fighter, and Mr Miyagi, from Karate Kid.
1. I Write Sins

Yugi knew something was odd with the romantic getaway that Anzu had planned to Satan City. He thought his constant use of the millennium items had caused the suspicions, because he felt intensely that something was going on.

And near the finale of the getaway his suspicions were proved correct.

Yugi returned to the hotel from the park, holding a bunch of roses he had bought for Anzu. He entered the elevator, made his ascent and entered the corridor which formed the route to his and Anzu's room. He noticed a floating, blue cat pass him. He didn't think much of it, but the sounds he began to hear made the cells in his brain pull on his thinking cap a lot harder.

Heavy masculine and feminine laughs reached his ears intertwined. As he neared his room, words began to accompany the laughs.

"What do you think my "power level" is?" a man asked.

"It looks like it's over 9000," said a woman in reply.

After several seconds, Yugi realised the woman speaking was his wife. But who was she with?

Yugi finally reached his room, door ajar, and entered it. He caught a glimpse of an empty Monopoly box by the door, and an ebony-haired man trying to 'erect' a house on the bed with a jackhammer more than 9000 micrometres long, while kissing Yugi's wife. Yugi went 'Panic at the Disco' on them when he said, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the kami-damned door? No?"

The man pulled himself away from Anzu, and while turning revealed a handsome but scarred face. Anzu began tearing up. "Yugi, I'm sorry, I didn't want you find out like this, I was going to tell you eventually. I'm sorry Yugi."

The male monopoliser, shocked beyond suspicion, was covering his body with clothing. Yugi wasn't going to focus any anger on him though; the man was perfectly sculpted and muscular. A single, lean punch would have knocked Yugi's lights out, and Yugi's always been peaceful by nature. His look returned to his wife.

"Don't you dare speak to me, I never want to see you again. And if the lawyers ask, you can take half, hell you can take the whole lot."

Yugi started to pack several bags and a briefcase haphazardly, throwing in clothing while Anzu pled with him not to leave and to hear her out. And Yugi took no heed. His presence in the hotel faded, now passing through the streets.

He must have walked for several kilometres, because he was now near the highway leading out of the city. He looked at the endless length of asphalt and horizon and thought against any prolonged plans for walking along a highway. He turned left and headed down a road which seemed to outline the city. His mind was too deep in thought to notice the danger of the environment he was walking into, and it was too late for him to take heed. The sudden force of a kangaroo punch mailed his body to the ground.

And the kangaroo mail service was successful. Yugi fell flat onto the paving, losing grip of his bags, and felt the tip of a boot entering and exiting his stomach repeatedly. Another kick came through, but missed his stomach, instead aiming for his ribs. Crack.

Yugi screamed in pain, he was getting more than beaten, he was getting pummelled. "Check his bags, he must have money," the man with the boot snarled.

Yugi watched a gigantic bald brute search through his bag, rummaging through clothing until he found a small chest. The man opened it, but was greatly surprised. "Cards! What the hell? These are worthless." The man began ordering the nerves in his hands to tear the whole lot up.

"No!" Yugi cried.

The booted man pulled his foot back preparing it for another jolted kick as he said, "Got something to say, eh?"

"You two stop right now," a new voice said. "Leave him alone."

All eyes faced the source of the voice. A dwarf-life, but well built man, with black hair, maroon shirt and brown trousers stood fists clenched.

"What are you gonna' do little man?" the brute snarled in reply.

The stranger didn't speak.

"Okay, have it your way." The brute leapt at the stranger, throwing a punch. It landed square in the stranger's face, but he didn't even so much as flinch. The resultant force of the punch followed Newton's third law of motion, and pain was thrown back to the brute.

"OUCH, HE'S LIKE A BRICK WALL," the brute screamed, "OW, OW, OW!"

He threw another punch, but this one was grabbed by the small man, and he threw the larger man over his shoulder into a dumpster, with his impact incapacitating him past the reversal of consciousness.

Not a second later the other assailant began a daring assault, by pushing his right hand into the aft section of his body covered by his pants. "You think you're funny, eh? Try this on for size." The man pulled out a 9mm lead streamer, Yugi was theatrically educated enough to know he was looking at a Berretta. And that his saviour would probably be dead within the next few seconds.

The trigger made a click as it was pulled back, the semi-automatic weapon discharged a round. All Yugi could see was a blinding trace of light, but not the stranger, who had disappeared from view.

The gunman tried to utilise the search capability of his eyes to no avail. "Hey, where'd he go?" he questioned, expecting his shadow to deliver a substantial reply.

"Behind you."

Yugi saw the tip of the tiny man's foot kick through the stomach of the brute's side kick, then the same tip again as part of a roundhouse kick to the side of the man's torso. The criminal flew in the same direction as his partner, landing on top of him. Both of them were frozen unconsciously.

"You okay?" he asked Yugi politely.

Yugi tried to act strong, trying to practise some of the macho-ness Anzu tried to imprint on him. It was time for him to act as manly as possible. "It, hurts, IT HURTS! Please, I need to get to a hospital, I think one of my ribs are broken, pleeease," Yugi cried and screamed.

The man reached into his pocket, pulled something out and said, "That's okay, eat this, I keep one spare for emergencies, here eat it."

Yugi swallowed the green looking bean. He felt as if he'd just finished a feast, no hunger, and also, worthy of note, no pain. He was healed.

Yugi stood up, feeling better than a million Zimbabwean dollars. Then, unable to control the immensely "macho" emotions he was feeling, he hugged the man as he said, "Thank you, thank you. That was amazing, what was that?"

"A senzu bean," the man replied, trying to attract air into his lungs.

Yugi released his prey, realising his mistake. "No I meant when you disappeared before? And what about the other things you did? How did you do it? And who are you?"

"I'm Krillin, and that was... well... it was a fight really, and I won with martial arts I guess."

"That was better than any display of martial arts I've ever seen," Yugi said, thinking of the fights he'd seen Jonouchi in. "Could I learn it?"

"Well yes, I was just about to suggest that you need at least some training so you could be able to defend yourself."

"Could you train me?"

"Uh..."

"Please Krillin, I need to prove that I'm not a wimp and that I can stand up for myself."

"Okay, deal, but I warn you, it will not be easy," Krillin said. "But before I train you, you have to one small thing for me."

"Anything Krillin."

Krillin grinned with an evil glint his eye. "You won't be saying that after I told you."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, his mind staying to impure thoughts.

Krillin looked around, to make sure no one was passing by. "You have to find a beautiful woman for my friend Yamcha."

Yugi was incredibly relieved, he'd had enough yaio experiences in other stories to last him a lifetime, and he was almost glad that Krillin wasn't expecting anything along those lines. "That shouldn't be too hard," he said in reply.

"You think? My master's greatest student had trouble with that one, until I stepped in to help him of course," Krillin said smugly.

"Do you have a picture of your friend? If he's handsome enough it could make it easier to win girls over."

"Now that you mention it, here." Krillin reached into his pocket, pulled out a photo of Yamcha from his baseball days and held it up. Yugi instantly recognised the scars and the hulky muscles.

"Looks like my job's done already, that BASTARD!" Yugi scowled.

Krillin threw photo back into his pocket after seeing the distress it caused Yugi. "Hey take it easy, what do you mean?"

"I found him in bed with my wife earlier, not a pretty sight."

Krillin was surprised to hear of Yamcha doing something so dishonourable. "Geez, sorry, oh well, I guess we can start your training then."

"Now?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"No better time," Krillin stated as he began to stroll along the street.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They walked down the street for a few minutes and turned to pass an apartment block. They edged towards a small shop, entering it. Yugi noted the shop's name, 'Spaza Shop', and eyed the store's contents while Krillin spoke to the owner. After a few minutes he returned with instructions for young Mutou.

"Alright, you're going to deliver milk bottles all over the city on foot."

Yugi's jaw dropped out of shock. "What? What has that got to do with martial arts?"

Krillin didn't reply, instead then fetching one of the crates with milk bottles and passing it to Yugi to carry.

"Whoa, they're quite heavy," Yugi moaned, his body falling forward from the weight.

"This should help increase your strength, and your endurance." Krillin then piled another crate on top of the other one Yugi was holding. "There's an address list inside each, deliver all the bottles and return here for your next instruction."

Yugi's arms were shaking at the intense weight holding them down, and he moved at a turtle's pace trying to exit the shop. His training was finally beginning.


	2. KO

Krillin lived near the general purpose store, and frequented it for two days with no sign of Yugi. Krillin stayed in an apartment block further up the road with his wife Android #18 and his daughter Marron. He had told both of them of his new charge, and also of his hopes that his new student could compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai.

On the third day, Yugi returned, with the two wooden crates empty. His body seemed much stronger, his muscles still small but bulging through his shirt. He looked much more formidable.

"I need rest," Yugi said, collapsing on top of Krillin.

"Hey, no take this you need to keep going."

Krillin shoved a senzu bean into Yugi's mouth and he perked up instantly.

"Wow, I got to get myself my own plantation of these. So what next?"

"We're going to a dojo around the corner, my friend Tenshinhan is the owner, and you'll learn to fight there with me."

"Alright!"

Yugi and Krillin left the Spaza Shop, turned at a set of robots and went into an Asian looking building with kanji banners lining the entrance.

"Hey Krillin," said Chiaotzu.

"Hey Chiaotzu, where's Ten?"

"He's training at Yunzabit Heights, he believes the cold there will help strengthen his body."

"That guy, always training, this is Yugi, my new student."

"Hi, I'm Chiaotzu, you two can go to the second floor, it's empty during the evenings."

"Thanks, and here," he paused pulling out a capsule from his pocket. He threw it out and it exploded. In front of them now lurched a fold up table with a tray of muffins. "Some senzu muffins Marron made."

"Thanks Krillin."

Yugi and Krillin made their way to the second floor, and Krillin began his first true lesson.

From then on, evening in and evening out he taught Yugi various stances, grips and melee attack types. Yugi boarded at the dojo with some of the other students, though not making many friends, while he trained. His training eventually paid off when Yugi finally beat Krillin in a hand to hand duel.

"I think you should enter the Tenkaichi Budokai," Krillin told Yugi after their duel.

"But you still haven't taught me energy attacks, or how to fly."

"Everything in due time Yugi. You still need lots more basic training. But as it is you've progressed quite far."

"Okay," Yugi said submissively.

They resumed training, focusing on hand to hand combat and melee defence. A few weeks passed and they decided to visit the tournament. They signed Yugi up and he fought his way through the most unusual of foes.

Yugi was stunned by the large crowd, and even more stunned by the variety of competitors at the tournament that he had to fight. First a pterodactyl he beat easily. Then a man who claimed he was a werecat, ('someone who transforms into a cat at the full moon?' Yugi thought) who was fairly weak untransformed.

Each battle came and went, until eventually and amazingly Yugi reached the finals. His opponent was a tall muscular man wearing a pink gi. The man's long brown hair was slung back and put into a pony tail.

"Today's final features," the announcer in shades started, "Yugi Mutou," he paused again, "and Dan Hibiki."

Dan was talking to an old looking man on the sidelines. "Mr Miyagi, he's pretty strong, do you think I'll win?"

Mr Miyagi then said, "Believe in yourself Daniel-san, and you will win."

"If anything happens to me," Dan started, "thanks for giving me extra lessons."

As Dan entered the arena, Meneer Miyagi muttered, "And something WILL happen to that baka."

The fight started, Yugi throwing punches, but was taken aback by the defensive nature of the young man's fighting style. Dan was using saikyo-ryo karate, while he was using Krilin's rendition of the kame style, both completely different from one another. Yugi made another attempt at a punch, but was thrown over Dan's shoulder, nearly falling out of the ring.

"Alright, time to get serious," Dan said.

"Fine by me."

Dan began running, and with great fluidity lifted off into the air. He was now making a flying kick toward Yugi, and Yugi was beginning to panic.

As Dan foot nearly reached Yugi's face, the small man shouted, "STOP!"

Dan froze in mid air, as if to give the crowd a demonstration of how to hold one's body when performing a flying kick in slow motion.

"LOOK THERE!" shouted Yugi, pointing a blue-head bombshell along the sidelines.

"Nice," said Dan, distracted by mammary glands and flowing locks of hair.

While Dan's attention was fixed elsewhere, Yugi snuck up on Dan, and then delivered an uppercut to Dan's crown jewels. Dan then fell to the floor, with his hands between his thighs.

Eventually Dan got up, and then screamed, "Oh, now you're gonna get it. Owwww!"

Then Dan spread his legs out, lifted his right hand up, fingers cupped, and started to shout "Shinku Gadoken!"

A tiny ball of energy emerged from the fighter, and Yugi responded in kind, but with two hands.

"Ka-me-ha-me-"

Krillin looked at this, rather confused.

"Haaa," finished Yugi.

A small blue ball of energy escaped Yugi's hands, engulfing Dan's tiny gadoken, and hitting Dan. The attack sent him flying out of the ring, and he landed close to sideline he saw the woman.

Dan, while still on the floor, on his back, pulled out a post card with a picture of himself, signed it and handed it to the woman.

"A fighter always knows how to lose in style," he said to the uninterested woman who was then walking away.

"Yugi Mutou wins," the announcer screamed.

"Yes!"

Krillin ran up to Yugi, who had knelt down, lifting his arms into the air. "Hey yugi, how did you do that? I didn't show you how."

"Oh", said Yugi thinking for a moment, "I watched a video on Youtube."

"Here's your prize money," interrupted the announcer, carrying a large cheque to give to Yugi.

He took it with great pride. "I can't believe I did it."

"Hey, Yugi? Did you learn how to fly?"

"No, my data bundle ran out."

"Good," Krillin said while snatching the cheque and flying into the air. "See ya around," he said, blasting off.

Yugi couldn't believe his atrocious luck. He had just been duped by a second Z fighter. Eventually he left Satan City, vowing never to return.


End file.
